


No Sin, No Virtue

by DaturaMoon



Series: Dave York (Equalizer 2) [3]
Category: Dave York - Fandom, equalizer 2
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:00:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26959180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaturaMoon/pseuds/DaturaMoon
Summary: Coming soon! Tba
Relationships: Dave York / Ofc
Series: Dave York (Equalizer 2) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955479
Kudos: 3





	No Sin, No Virtue

**Author's Note:**

> Adult 18 + fic! Mature content, sexual themes, smut, violence, language, cheating, later divorce

8 Hours earlier  
The target laid beaten on the ground, trying his best to orient himself. He spits between gritted teeth and wipes the blood from his mouth. Chanel reaches up into her fro, calm and controlled, as she reaches for the hidden pistol.   
“You b-”   
The pop of the gunshot silences his words. He falls back to the ground dead.   
Chanel rolls her eyes and tucks the gun in the side of her belt. The desire to take a shower was strong after having his gross hands on her.   
Feeling another presence, she whips around and retrieves her gun.   
“That was quick,” Dave replies with an impressed look on his face.   
“I told you, I had it.” She reholsters the gun and puts her hands on her hips. Chanel notices the way Dave's eyes wander.  
“That is quite the outfit,” He comments.   
“Well, he's a perv. Best way to get him alone.”   
Dave, with raised eyebrows, tilts his head to the side. He only ever saw Chanel in suits, training clothes, or jeans. All the extra skin was distracting.   
Chanel grins, seeing the effect her scantily clad outfit is having on him, despite his efforts to hide it, “Come on, let’s get what we need and get out of here.”   
…  
Hours Later   
In the elevator ride up to the 4th floor, Chanel couldn't help but think about the whole day. More specifically, Dave. If someone would have told her this suburban dad would consume her thoughts, she'd laugh it off.   
She still recalled the day she met him, assigned to his team as a trainee. He looked so normal, almost harmless. But there was always something in his eyes, something that warned that he was anything but. Her attraction to him was like this little secret.   
The years of working under him, then beside him, her curiosity about him only grew. Though Dave never voiced his desire, she could feel it. As the years passed by she stuffed her feelings away.   
But that was harder to do now, and it didn’t help that Dave finally had a wardrobe upgrade, visually, he looked the best he has in years. The change was prompted after Chanel joked about his clothing, much to her surprise, he listened.   
Now, with 1 am looming near and a few drinks in their systems, she was starting to think the kind of thoughts she shouldn't be thinking. By the look in Dave’s eyes, he was feeling like taking a risk too.   
The whole day was heavy with more than the usual sexual tension between them. It all started with the outfit, and only intensified at the bar as they drank.   
At one point, Dave stepped away to take a call, likely his wife. When he returned, a guy was all over Chanel. Though she could handle herself, and she was taking care of it, Dave came in hot.   
It's not so much that he had to touch the guy, it was in the way he looked at him. That grim death-like darkness he had inside of him. Choosing his life over some woman, the guy backed off. Jealous Dave was clingy and hot as well, his arm lingering on the back of her chair for the remainder of the night.   
Now, as they rode up in the elevator, Dave’s eyes were like laser beams, diving deep into her soul. Chanel, feeling a bit too brave after all the drinks, elected to keep her eyes on the door; it was safer that way.   
Dave was off-limits for a few reasons. Chanel was no saint, but Dave also being her boss made this not just a bad decision, but a terrible one.   
Once the elevator door opens, she feels relieved. At least they were floors apart. Her fingers could take care of the throbbing between her legs that called for him so badly.   
“Goodnight, thanks for the drinks.”   
Chanel flashes him a smile and steps off the elevator. Dave is close behind, his hands in his pockets.   
Chanel glances back at him, “I don’t need an escort. I was trained by the best, remember? I can handle myself.”   
Dave shrugs his shoulders, “I can still be a gentleman, escort you to your door.”   
Chanel stops walking and faces him, both locking into a stare, “fine.” She says slowly before turning and walking forward.  
Dave lags behind. Chanel can feel him checking her out. Dave was far from hiding his desires tonight, the extra shots seemed to make him reckless too.  
Once they reach the door, Chanel leans into it.   
Dave stops short, standing almost too close. “First that outfit, then this dress.”   
“Well, we were celebrating,” she replies. She had to admit, she wore it on purpose, as devious as that was.   
Dave clears his throat and puts his hand on his hips. “Guess I should...go.”  
“Yeah, the 8th floor is four more flights up.”  
“I can count smart ass.”   
They both laugh, “Yeah yeah I know but, we did drink a lot tonight. Just making sure you are good.”   
“I’m good.”   
“Good…” Chanel bites the inside of her cheek and turns round to slip the card key through the slot.  
The door beeps and she holds the door open just a little as she turns to him again. As expected, he’s still standing there. Unmoving with dark desire in his eyes.   
“Goodnight, then?” He asks, stalling and uncertain, his voice lower than before.   
“Goodnight.” She replies softly.   
Dave takes a step back, nodding his head gently like he’s convincing himself to do the right thing.   
Chanel can feel the words slipping out of her mouth, unable to catch them in time, “Unless...you want to come in?”   
Dave stops cold.  
Instantly feeling like an awful person, she retracts, “Sorry, fucking whiskey shots. Nevermind. You, go to the 8th floor, I stay here-”  
Her words are cut off Dave's lips.  
Kissing her back into the room, he kicks the door closed with his foot and presses her against the nearby wall. He takes her hands into his, holding them up over her head.  
The kiss is hot and heavy, five years of want and repression pouring out and consuming them both like wildfire.   
Dave wastes no time kissing and grabbing her breasts, the beautiful large breasts he fantasize about all the time. He couldn't wait to suck them into his mouth, to stick his cock between them.  
As their lips apart for air, Dave roughly pulls one of her legs behind him.   
“I've wanted this for so fucking long.” His lips fall to her neck, he nips at the skin.   
Chanel bites back a moan, her fingers dance up to his hair.  
“Show me how bad you want me.”   
Dave drops down to his knees, quickly removing her underwear and bunching the hem of the dress up over her hips.   
“Fuck baby, you smell so good.” He moans as he buries his face in between her legs.   
This was wrong. It was so wrong. But she never wanted anything more. Her body was on fire. If she didn’t have him now, she feared she’d explode.   
They could deal with the aftermath tomorrow.   
Before logic could try to sneak back in, Dave's tongue was inside of her, working expertly with his fingers to quickly make her melt in his hands. To her pleasant surprise, he knew exactly what to do with her body.   
It didn't take long for release to come. Hitting strong and hard, she cried his name as she came into his mouth. Dave sucks up all of it, savoring every single drop as his other hand frees his cock and pumps the length of it. Dave coats his palm with her cum and lubricates himself with it.  
Dave comes to standing. In between heated kisses, they tear at each other's clothes, wanting to be naked, needing to be naked as soon as possible.   
They move over to the couch, too hungry for each other to waste another minute. Chanel lays down, getting into position first. Dave crawls ontop of her. Unable to help herself, she palms his erection.   
“You are - very gifted.”   
“Is this what you expected?” he stabilizes himself with one hand as he holds his cock, teasing her entrance with this tip.   
“Oh, better.”   
“God, I can't wait to fuck you. To fill you with my cock.” His eyes nearly roll back in his head as the tip of him slips inside of her.   
Chanel locks her legs behind his back and lifts her hips, guiding him deeper inside of her.   
“I’m all woman, I can take it.” She purrs.   
Dave curses under this breath at her words and thrust hard, her walls expand to take him in. 

“Goddamn Chanel,” he thrust again, filling her completely “I’m not used t-” he stutters, unable to speak.  
“What?“ She scratches her nails down his back, “she can't take all of you?” she bites his earlobe.   
“N-no.” He starts to pump inside of her slow and steady.   
“Consider this your lucky day then, you better take advantage of it.”   
Dave grabs her neck, his grip strong as his lips claim hers again. Kissing deeply as their hips move in a passionate and quick pace...  
…  
That morning  
Chanel opens her eyes and turns her head to the side to find Dave is already awake.   
She smirks, “Were you watching me sleep?”   
“Me,” he frowns, “no.”   
“Yeah, right.” She starts to stretch her arms over her head.   
Dave pulls the sheet over them and rolls on top of her.   
“Dave - “   
“Let’s stay in bed.” His brown eyes are soft on hers.   
“You have a flight in three hours.”   
“Fuck the flight.”   
“Oh,” Dave's lips fall to her nipples, he gently sucks each one while holding eye contact. “We barely slept.”   
“Five long fucking years. I’m far from done with you yet.”His lips cover hers once more in a kiss.   
Staying in bed and getting later flights didn't sound like a bad idea after all.


End file.
